Der Zeitstrom
Harry Kim findet sich plötzlich in einer alternativen Zeitlinie wieder, in der er niemals Dienst auf der USS Voyager getan hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Harry Kim liegt im Bett und schläft, als ihn die Stimme von Captain Kathryn Janeway über einen Kommunikationskanal zu rufen scheint. Die Stimme meint, er solle sich in seinem Shuttle auf einen Nottransport zur [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] vorbereiten. Da tritt eine Frau von hinten an ihn heran, ergreift seine Schulter und weckt ihn mit sanften Worten auf. Harry ist irritiert, die Frau neben sich zu sehen. Es ist Libby, seine Freundin, und er muss feststellen, dass er sich nicht an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] befindet, sondern in einem Zimmer in San Francisco mit Blick auf die Bucht, wo gerade ein Shuttle an mehreren Häusern vorbeifliegt. Akt I: Orientierungslosigkeit thumb|leftLibby zerrt ihn aus dem Bett, denn er habe heute mit Lieutenant Lasca einen wichtigen Termin. Er solle sich fertig machen und sie werde das Frühstück zubereiten. Harry ist verwirrt und versichert sich, dass Libby es selbst ist. Als Harry fertig angezogen ist, wirkt er immer noch orientierunglos. Libby meint, dass die Eier kalt werden. Sie kann gar nicht verstehen, was los ist. Harry fragt nach dem Datum und stellt fest, dass er sich in der Gegenwart in San Francisco befindet. Er meint, dass dies für einen Traum zu real und viel zu klar ist. Er will wissen, wo er ist, ob das ein Holodeck, eine Halluzination oder ein Trick ist. Er meint zu Libby, dass er weiß, dass er in einem Shuttle flog und auf dem Rückweg zur Voyager war. Libby geht nicht auf ihn ein. Nun vermutet er, dass er von Außerirdischen gefangen genommen wurde. Harry nennt seinen Namen und seinen Dienstgrad. Sie findet es nicht komisch, so über die Voyager zu reden. Sie erinnert ihn, dass der Gedenkgottesdienst erst vor zwei Monaten stattgefunden hat. Daniel sei sein bester Freund gewesen und verdiene es nicht, dass er es jetzt lächerlich mache. Kim erkennt, dass sie Daniel Byrd meint. Libby ist genervt, sie findet sein Verhalten seltsam und wirft ihn mehr oder weniger hinaus. Harry macht sich auf den Weg zu Arbeit und geht durch die Straßen von San Francisco. Ein Mann spricht ihn an und sagt "Es kommt sofort". Harry ist erneut irritiert. Der Mann kommt mit einer Tasse voll vulkanischem Mokka zurück - extra süß. Außerdem meint der Mann zu ihm, dass Kim ihm ein Modell seines neuen Raumschiffs mitbringen soll, dass er anschließend in einem Fenster seines Cafés mit dem Hinweis aufhängen will, dass Kim jeden Morgen bei ihm vulkanischen Mokka trank, als er das Shuttle konstruierte. Harry bedankt sich und fragt bei dem Mann nach, wie lange er denn schon hier her komme. Der Mann antwortet ihm, dass dies seit acht Monaten geschehe, nämlich von dem Zeitpunkt an, als er die Akademie verlassen hat. Er erinnert ihn auch daran, dass er das Modell von dem Schiff, das er konstruiert hat, nicht vergessen solle. Da kommt ein Offizier vorbei, der sich Harry packt und zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte mitnimmt, denn heute ist dort ein wichtiger Termin für sie beide. Harry will zuerst nicht mitgehen, er fühle sich nicht gut. Doch der Offizier lässt die Ausrede nicht gelten und zieht Harry mit sich. Im Hauptquartier angekommen, sitzen sie in einer Besprechung. Sein Kollege meint, dass Harry nicht so nervös sein solle und er den Raum, wenn alles gut läuft als Lieutenant verlassen wird. Harry hätte den Plan einer Warpspule, mit den neuen Plasmaflussgleichungen, mitbringen sollen, aber er hat keine Ahnung davon. Sein Kollege meint, dass sie dieses Diagramm brauchen, um zu zeigen, dass sie das Dilithiumbruchproblem gelöst haben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er an dem neuen Runabout [[USS Yellowstone (NX-74751)|USS Yellowstone]] mitgearbeitet hat. Sein Kollege meint, dass sie dann improvisieren müssen. Der Admiral kommt herein und verkündet, dass er um 11 Uhr ein Treffen mit der Sicherheitschefin der Sternenflotte hat und sie es nicht mag, wenn man sie warten lässt. Daher lässt er Lt. Lasca sofort beginnen. Dieser bedankt sich und präsentiert an einer Wandtafel die Konstruktionspläne des neuen Runabouts. Es ist mit Tetryonplasmawarpgondeln ausgestattet und kann für eine Vielzahl an Missionen eingesetzt werden. Der Admiral meint, dass er sich ihre Spezifikationen angesehen hat und die Konfiguration interessant findet. Jedoch fragt er nach der Lösung für das Dilithiumbruchproblem, da das Tetryonplasma dazu neigt, den Subraum zu zerstören. Lasca meint, dass sie einige Wochen an diesem Problem gearbeitet haben und denken, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Er übergibt das Wort an Harry Kim. Akt II: Die Admirals erwarten ungeduldig die Antwort von Harry Kim. Doch dieser kann sich an nichts erinnern und rechtfertigt sich, dass er "krank" ist. Lasca meint noch zu ihm, dass sie seit sechs Monaten auf diesen Augenblick warten. Doch Kim erklärt, dass er sehr krank ist, so dass die Besprechung wegen seiner "Krankheit" verschoben werden muss. Der Admiral meint, dass er in wenigen Tagen zu einer dreiwöchigen Inspektion an der cardassianischen Grenze aufbricht und sie erst danach ein neues Meeting ansetzen können. Sein Kollege ist daher sauer auf ihn. Harry versucht, sich in seinem neuen Leben zu orientieren und sieht sich in seinem Quartier um. Er stellt fest, dass er in seinem Job ziemlich gut ist. Er setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch, blickt ein Foto von sich und Libby an und ruft anschließend seine Dienstakte auf. Darin findet er den Verweis, dass seine Versetzung auf die USS Voyager abgelehnt wurde. Stattdessen wurde er in das Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte versetzt und zum Raumschiffbauspezialisten. Außerdem hat er den Zefram-Cochrane-Orden für herausragende Arbeiten in der Warptheorie erhalten. Er sucht mithilfe des Computers in der Datenbank der Wissenschaftsakademie der Sternenflotte nach temporalen Anomalien im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Da der Computer ein negatives Ergebnis ausgibt, erkundigt er sich, ob jemand Kontakt zur USS Voyager nach deren Verschwinden in den Badlands hatte. Der Computer teilt ihm mit, dass diese Information der Geheimhaltung unterliegt und eine Sicherheitsgenehmigung Ebene 3 oder höher erforderlich ist. Dank seines Sicherheitscodes erhält er Zugang zum System. Er erfährt, dass der letzte Kontakt bei Sternzeit 48307,5 stattfand und sein Freund Daniel Byrd seine Stelle als Operations Offizier einnahm. Harry Kim geht nach Hause, er weiß aber nicht mehr genau, in welchem Appartment er lebt. Der Mann vom Café entdeckt ihn und kommt mit ihm ins Gespräch. Kim berichtet ihm, dass er sich nicht so gut fühlte und daher nach Hause geht. Cosimo meint im Scherz, dass er wohl Libby sehen will und Kims Geheimnis für sich behält. Kim meint, dass er sich die Hausnummer heute morgen nicht gemerkt hat und sich nicht erinnern könne, weil alles wie im Nebel liege. Der Mann sagt ihm, dass sich sein Appartment mit der Nummer 4 G im Haus gegenüber im vierten Stock befindet und stellt sich als Cosimo vor. Er spricht ihm Mut zu, es werde sich schon alles regeln. Zu Hause angekommen, ruft Libby zur Tür, wer gekommen sei. Als Kim sich zu erkennen gibt, kommt sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt sofort zu ihm und will wissen, was los ist und wie sie ihm helfen könne. Sie meint, dass sich seine Stirn sehr warm anfühle und er unglaublich nervös sei. Kim meint, dass am heutigen Tage sehr viel passiert ist. Sie meint, dass er die Arbeit vergessen solle und sich zu Hause entspannen solle. Er wünscht sich, sie möge ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebe. Er meint, sie sollten so tun, als hätten sie sich Monate nicht gesehen. Auf ihre Nachfrage, was er denn Monate lang in seiner Vorstellung getan habe, antwortet er, dass er mit einem Raumschiff auf einer Mission war und sie sich etwas verirrt haben. Er meint, dass er unglaublich einsam war und Libby fragt, ob sie einen Zwischenstopp auf Risa einlegten. Kim antwortet, dass es einen Abstecher zum Urlaubsplaneten nicht gab und er jeden Tag und jede Nanosekunde in Gedanken bei ihr war. Daraufhin küssen sie sich innig.[[Datei:Voyager-crew.jpg|thumb|Die Crewliste der Voyager - Tom Paris fehlt]] Als er nachts nicht schlafen kann, steht Kim aus dem Bett auf und geht im Appartment umher. Freudig ergreift er seine Klarinette und macht einige Trockenübungen, ehe er sie wieder auf ihren Ständer zurücklegt. Dann setzt er sich wieder an den Computer und schaut sich die Crewliste der Voyager an. Dabei bemerkt er, dass auf dieser Liste der Name von Tom Paris fehlt. Hingegen steht in der Personalakte, dass er für 18 Monate in der Strafkolonie New Zealand inhaftiert wurde und dass sein letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort Marseille sei. Libby bemerkt seine nächtlichen Recherchen und stellt ihn zur Rede. Sie meint, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss, da sie ihn noch nie so erlebt hat. Sie hofft, dass er ihr vertraut, wie sie ihm vertraut. Harry eröffnet ihr, dass er nicht der Mann ist, für den sie ihn hält. Er glaubt, er gehört nicht in diese Realität. Libby kann es zunächst nicht glauben und bekommt Angst. Sie meint, dass er vielleicht einen Counselor oder Neurologen aufsuchen sollte, um festzustellen, ob etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Jedoch lässt sie ihn nach Marseille reisen, um Klarheit über seinen Zustand zu erlangen. Um in die Sache etwas mehr Licht zu bringen, sucht er Tom Paris in Marseille und findet ihn in einer Bar. Tom ist total betrunken und wirkt verwahrlost. Er will weiter Poolbillard spielen, doch Kim stellt sich ihm vor. Paris fragt, ob sie gemeinsam auf der Exeter dienten. Kim meint, dass sie auf der Voyager gemeinsam dienten. Paris antwortet jedoch, dass er nie einen Fuß auf dieses Schiff setzte und es auch nicht bereut. Er ging auf Janeways Angebot ein, da es besser war, als in der Kolonie zu verrotten. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er auf Grund einer Schlägerei auf Deep Space 9 von Odo ins Gefängnis geworfen worden sei, so dass die Voyager ohne ihn abflog, auch wenn Janeway versuchte ihn herauszuholen. Kim fragt, ob dieser Ferengi ihm Lobikristalle verkaufen wollte. Kim erzählt, dass er in seiner Realität dabei war und sie in die Badlands geführt hat. Harry erzählt ihm von seinem Verdacht, dass diese Wirklichkeit nicht die 'wahre' sei, sondern eine alternative Realität oder etwas Ähnliches. Er berichtet, dass er in einem Shuttle zur Voyager flog und irgendwie hier landete. Er will mit Paris zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte gehen, um dies von seiner Geschichte mithilfe von Paris zu überzeugen. Paris meint, dass er nie wieder einen Fuß ins Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte setzen wird. Kim meint, dass Paris ihm einmal erzählte, dass er das Leben als großes Spiel gesehen hat. Kim meint, dass er nie etwas ernst nahm. Jedoch kann er letztlich seinen Freund von seiner Theorie nicht überzeugen. Er vermutet hingegen, dass Harry von einem Admiral oder einem Captain geschickt worden ist. Harry wird sauer, wehrt einen Schlag von Paris ab und drückt ihn auf den Pooltisch. Er sagt ihm ins Gesicht, dass es besser für ihn wäre auf der Voyager zu sein, da er hier doch nur ein Verlierer ist. Daraufhin geht er. Cosimo sitzt an der Bar und beobachtet das ganze. Akt III: Harry unter Verdacht Als Harry in seine Wohnung zurückkehrt, ist Lt. Laska dort, in Begleitung zweier Sicherheitsoffiziere der Sternenflotte. Laska bittet ihn ruhig zu bleiben. Kim fragt, weshalb er ruhig bleiben solle, wenn jemand in seine Wohnung eindringt. Laska erklärt, dass Harrys Zugriff auf die geheimen Daten der Voyager mittels gefälschter Sicherheitscodes aufgedeckt wurde. Man will ihm im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte einige Fragen stellen. Libby bittet ihn mitzugehen und die Fragen zu beantworten, damit sich alles aufklärt. Auch ist bekannt geworden, dass er Tom Paris aufgesucht hat. Daraufhin geht Kim mit den Offizieren mit. Im Hauptquartier wird er vom Admiral in Anwesenheit von Laska und der Protokollführerin verhört. Kims Erklärung, dass er über die Sicherheitscodes verfügt, weil er Offizier auf der USS Voyager war und im Delta-Quadranten mit dem Schiff verschollen ging, wird vom Admiral nicht geglaubt. Auch erklärt er Fähnrich Byrd habe seinen Platz eingenommen und das alles sei passiert, weil die Realität verändert wurde. Kim hat jedoch keinen Beweis für seine Behauptung. Lasca meint, dass er nicht behauptet, dass Kim nicht glaubt, was er sagt. Jedoch meint er, man müsse alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Laska bringt Gedächtnisveränderungen als Erklärungsmöglichkeit ins Spiel oder, dass Kim ein fremdes Wesen ist. Harry fordert ihn daraufhin auf, seine DNA zu checken und mit einem mikrozellularen Scan seinen zelebralen Kortex untersuchen, wenn er ihm nicht glaubt. Er gerät unter Verdacht, für den Maquis zu arbeiten, da er Tom Paris in Marseille aufsuchte, der ein Sympathisant des Maquis und ein verurteilter Straftäter war. Kim meint, dass er ihn aufsuchte, um herauszufinden, wie er hierher gelangt ist. Er vermutet eine temporale Anomalie. Jedoch erkennt er, dass sie ihn für einen Maquis-Spion halten. Kim erklärt, dass er ohne Rechtsbeistand keine Fragen mehr beantworten wird. Lasca meint, dass das, was er erzählt hat, nicht viel Sinn ergibt. Da sie nur die Fakten haben, dass er mit einem Maquis sprach und in geheime Daten zugreifen wollte, ist es nicht glaubwürdig und er muss fortan eine elektronische Fussfessel tragen. Der Admiral kündigt an, dass sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen und noch viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden. Auf der Straße vor dem Café spricht Cosimo ihn an. Er erzählt Harry, dass er hierher geschickt worden sei, um festzustellen, ob es ihm gut gehe. Cosimo erklärt Harry, dass er ein Außerirdischer sei. Sie leben in einer temporalen Inversionsfalte in der Raum-Zeit-Matrix und es gab einen Unfall. Harry erfährt, dass sein Shuttle einen ihrer Zeitstrom kreuzte und somit die Realität verändert wurde, die Geschichte wurde verändert und die Ereignisse durcheinander gebracht. Harry meint, dass sie ihn wieder zurückbringen müssen. Leider wissen sie nicht genau, wie sie den Unfall rückgängig machen können. Damit will sich Harry nicht zufrieden geben. Er fragt nach dem Zeitstrom und erwägt diesen für die Rückkehr zu benutzen. Dieser Zeitstrom schlängelt sich wie ein Faden durch die gesamte Galaxie. Cosimo meint, dass er ihn finden kann. Er könne aber den Unfall nachstellen und so den Vorgang eventuell umkehren. Er kann sich jedoch an allen möglichen Punkten in der Raumzeit wiederfinden, was ein erhebliches Risiko bedeutet. Cosimo macht ihn jedoch auch auf die Vorteile seiner aktuellen Zeitlinie aufmerksam, an die er sich sicherlich gewöhnen werde. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht in seine Zeit zurückkehrt, sondern in eine völlig andere Realität geschleudert wird. Doch Harry will die ursprüngliche Zeit wiederherstellen, überzeugt davon, dass die neue Zeitlinie nicht sein Schicksal sei. Außerdem meint er, dass Daniel Byrd und Tom Paris dies nicht verdient haben. Cosimo gibt ihm daher ein technsiches Gerät, dass anzeigt, wenn er den Zeitstrom kreuzt. Anschließend verabschiedet er sich. Wenn er geht, sehen sie sich nicht wieder, sonst am nächsten Morgen bei vulkanischem Mokka. Akt IV: Auf der Flucht In seinem Appartment versucht Kim die Fußfessel zu manipulieren. Libby tritt ein und Harry ist überrascht, weil er sie nicht gehört hat. Harry spricht mit Libby und versucht ihr seine Motive zu erklären. Libby meint, dass er immer sagte, er würde zu ihr gehören. Kim erklärt, dass die letzten Tage hart für sie gewesen sein müssen. Er meint, dass er immer noch derselbe ist. Sie entgegnet, dass ihr Harry nicht versuchen würde von ihr wegzukommen. Kim meint, dass er nicht hier bleiben kann, was Libby jedoch nicht versteht. Harry antwortet, dass er nicht mehr lockerlässt, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Es wäre leichter die Voyager zu vergessen und sich hier niederzulassen, aber er wäre damit nie zufrieden und sie würde nicht den Harry Kim bekommen, den sie geliebt hat. Harry manipuliert die Fußfessel und löst dabei den Alarm aus. Er verspricht Libby, dass er versuchen wird wieder hierher zu gelangen. Zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere werden in seine Wohnung gebeamt. Da sich Libby ihnen in den Weg stellt, kann Harry durch ein Fenster auf die Feuerleiter entkommen. Er wird jedoch weiterhin von der Sicherheit verfolgt. Auf der Feuertreppe schlägt er einen der Offiziere nieder. Nachdem er die Straße erreicht hat, läuft er vor dem anderen Offizier weg, der ihn über die Straßen verfolgt. Als der Offizier Kim einholt und mit einem Phaser festnehmen will, taucht Tom Paris auf und schlägt den Sicherheitsoffizier nieder. Kim fragt, was Paris hier macht und dieser erklärt, dass er hörte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hat. Paris und Kim sprechen auf der Flucht. Paris hat über alte Freunde bei der Sternenflotte von Kims Flucht erfahren. Kim meint, dass die Sternenflotte ihn für einen Maquis-Spion hält. Er weiß nicht, ob er auf der Voyager sein müsste, wie er behauptet, aber er will das Risiko eingehen, da das Leben dort nur besser sein kann als das, was er jetzt führt. Kim meint, dass sie ein Raumschiff benötigen, um ihn in seine Realität zurückzubringen. Kim meint, dass er Zugang zu einem Runabout hat, aber noch einen Piloten braucht. Paris erklärt sich bereit mitzugehen und er beamt sich mit einem Ort-zu-Ort-Transporter in den Shuttlehangar. Im Büro bereiten sie den Start vor, als die Sicherheit ihren Transport bemerkt und Sicherheitsoffiziere unterwegs sind. Diese feuern in dem Moment, als sich die beiden auf den Runabout beamen. Mit Paris' Hilfe gelingt es ihm, den Runabout zu stehlen. Paris löst die Andockklammern und startet das Runabout, mit dem sie durch die Raumschotten fliegen, bevor diese sich schließen. Kim gibt inzwischen die Koordinaten des Zeitstroms in den Computer ein. Paris setzt anschließend einen Kurs auf diese Koordinaten. Sie versuchen daraufhin, den Unfall nachzustellen. Sie werden von einem Raumschiff der Nebula-Klasse aufgefordert aufzugeben. Dieses ist noch 5000 Kilometer entfernt. Durch fortwährenden Phaserbeschuss werden ihre Schilde geschwächt und Kim verliert die Antimaterieeindämmung. Kim meint, dass durch die Kampfschäden ein Kernbruch bevorstehen könnte. Er meint, dass er durch das Ablassen des Tetryon-Warpplasmas das Schiff aufhalten könnte, da so der Subraum geschädigt wird. Das Warpplasma emittierte eine Multiflussgammastrahlung und zerstört den Subraum, sodass das Nebulaschiff unter Warp gehen muss. Tom gelingt es, mit diesem Trick das Schiff für kurze Zeit abzuhängen. Das Eindämmungsfeld zeigt inzwischen jedoch kritische Werte. Kim rekonstruiert den Shuttleunfall und Paris führt seine Anweisungen aus. Er erhöht die Geschwindigkeit auf 140.000 Kilometer pro Stunde und emittiert einen Polaronscan. Kim stellt den Scanradius auf eine Viertelmillion Kilometer und aktiviert den Scan. Als sie die Koordinaten erreichen, passiert jedoch nichts. Der Versuch scheitert, während ihnen die Sternenflotte weiter auf der Spur ist, nachdem dieses Schiff seinen Antrieb reaktiviert hat. Kim erinnert sich an Janeways Komstimme und den Transporterstrahl. Er meint, dass sie den Unall komplett rekonstruieren müssen. Daher muss er vom Schiff wegbeamen. Nach einem weiteren Treffer droht ein Kernbruch. Paris besteht darauf, dass Kim das Schiff verlässt, doch Kim will Paris retten. Paris stößt ihn daraufhin auf die Transporterplattform und beamt ihn weg, ehe das Shuttle explodiert und Tom sein Leben opfert. Im nächsten Moment findet sich Harry in seinem Shuttle wieder und Captain Janeway gibt ihm Anweisungen zu einem Nottransport. Nachdem die Schilde unten sind, kann Torres ihn nicht orten, da von der Anomalie starke Subrauminterferenzen ausgehen. Paris stellt fest, dass das Shuttle die Belastungen nicht mehr lange aushält. Chakotay fragt Tuvok, ob er das Transportersignal verstärken kann, was dieser jedoch verneint. Janeway schlägt vor, das Transportersignal mit dem Hauptdeflektor zu verstärken und Kim so an Bord zu holen. Torres gelingt es mit dieser Methode Kim auf die Voyager zu beamen. Janeway befiehlt Chakotay umgehend eine Analyse dieser Anomalie vorzunehmen. Janeway kontaktiert dann Transporterraum 2 und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand von Kim. Dieser meint, dass er in Ordnung ist. Sofort fragt er nach Tom Paris und ist erleichtert, dass dieser ebenfalls und unversehrt an Bord ist. Umgehend begibt sich Harry Kim auf die Brücke. Als Chakotay ihm erzählen will, dass er durch eine Art Zeitstrom in diesen Unfall verwickelt wurde, meint er, dass er darüber bereits informiert wurde. Paris begrüßt ihn wieder an Bord und Kim meint zu Paris, dass er ihm etwas schuldet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Raumschotts des Raumdocks stammen ursprünglich aus der TNG-Episode aus der Dyson-Sphäre. Genau wie die ''Enterprise''-D, verändert auch die Yellowstone ihre Fluglage in eine relativ vertikale Position. Der Doktor, Neelix und Kes kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. Es ist eigenartig, dass Harry Kim auf seiner Flucht vor den Sicherheitskräften nicht einfach in den Arrest gebeamt wird. Offenbar kann man ihn weder über seine Fußfessel, noch über seinen Kommunikator orten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Non Sequitur (episode) es:Non Sequitur fr:Non Sequitur (épisode) nl:Non Sequitur Zeitstrom, Der